Tony's Dream
by Mommy2Jacob
Summary: Ever wondered what TonyKate dream about? Here is my answer.... TATE
1. Tony's Dream

Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be, as good a writed as DPB... Therefore, NCIS and all the attachments belong to him... I just borrow them now and again...

A/N: Drabbles like this are what happens when you are left alone in an office for 8 hours with only 20 minutes of work! Remember, review make my day go faster, but flames slow it down:)

I hope you like this...

* * *

He chased her down the hill were he caught her near the lake.

"Kate! When did you learn to run so fast? I used to always be able to catch you." He said as he struggled to catch his breathe. He hadn't expected her to take off on him like that.

"Oh, Tony, there is so much about me that you don't know." Kate responded with a smirk and moved closer to him. "For instance did you know that I am madly in love with someone?"

Tony looked shocked. "Um, no... I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, I see this person every single day. There are so many women in the office where he works that just drool over him, but he is all mine. I can't wait to let them all know it too." Kate took another step toward Tony. "The only sad thing is, in the morning he won't remember me…" Kate frowned.

"Well, why not?" Tony asked as he took take a step towards Kate before grabbing her and kissing her deeply enjoying the moan that escaped from her lips.

Kate broke away and took a step back. "Because, my dear Tony. The man I am in love with is currently sleeping."

Suddenly the peaceful moment was broken by a buzzing noise that filled the air...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn alarm clock." Tony muttered as he hit the off button and started to get ready to face the day.

* * *

A/N 2: So, what did you think? Was it as bad as I was afraid it was going to be? Let me know! I don't know where to go from here, so there won't be anymore... Also, I will be going away to my husbands graduation from Basic Combat Training in the US Army on the 4th so if I take awhile to get back to your reviews, just give me a few days... I promise, I will write back to you! 


	2. Kate's Dream

She couldn't believe it! She was winning the race. DiNozzo always won when they raced which wasn't often.

"Kate! When did you learn to run so fast? I used to always be able to catch you." He said as he struggled to catch his breathe. He hadn't expected her to take off on him like that.

"Oh, Tony, there is so much about me that you don't know." She responded with a smirk and moved closer to him. "For instance did you know that I am madly in love with someone?"

Tony looked shocked. "Um, no... I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, I see this person every single day. There are so many women in the office where he works that just drool over him, but he is all mine. I can't wait to let them all know it too." She took another step toward Tony. "The only sad thing is, in the morning he won't remember me…" She frowned.

"Well, why not?" Tony asked as he took take a step towards Kate as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. She had wanted this since forever.

Kate broke away and took a step back. "Because, my dear Tony. The man I am in love with is currently sleeping."

Suddenly the peaceful moment was broken by a buzzing noise that filled the air...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn… I can't believe it is time to get up already." Kate muttered as she hit the off button and started to get ready to face the day.


	3. The truth comes out!

A/N: Here we are… The end. Thanks to all of you who waited so long for the last chapter. My husbands graduation was very nice and we had a great time. Anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

When Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning, Kate was already sitting at her desk. He noticed that she seemed to be lost in her thoughts and decided now would be the perfect time to get her back for the plastic bug she had put in his breakfast on Thursday. He pulled the rubber mouse from his pocket and placed it in her drawer next to her gun, then turned and walked back to his desk. Grinning he put his bag down and set in his chair only to turn and see Kate was now staring at him.

"Um, good morning Kate. Why are you staring at me?"

"What? I am not staring at you. Why would I do that, DiNozzo?" _Smooth move there Kate. He caught you… How are you going to talk your way out of that one?_

"Maybe because you love me?" Tony smirked at her. _Oh, way to go, Tony… What are you going to do if she shoots you down? You are going to get all depressed and Gibbs will know and it will mess everything up._

"Right, I love you… You better just keep dreaming, DiNozzo." _I hope he doesn't know that is also what I dream about… I don't want things to get weird between us. _

Just then Gibbs came in, tossed the keys to Tony and told him to take Kate to question a witness across town. Tony jumped up grabbed his pack and took off to the elevator. Kate followed behind and almost got shut in the doors. "That was close Katie." Tony smirked at her again.

"Tony, thanks for the mouse in the drawer. That was really cute. I will make sure he finds a home in Abby's lab." Kate smiled. She had known that Tony was going to get back at her and Abby had told her that Tony had borrowed Squirt the mouse for that purpose.

"Just keeping your senses sharp, Special Agent Todd."

The ride to the witnesses' house was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Kate was going crazy! She knew she had to tell Tony about her dream. In the drivers seat Tony was thinking the same thing. _As soon as we leave the witness I am going to suggest lunch or coffee and tell her everything._

As they walked out on what turned out to be yet another dead end, Tony stopped Kate as she was getting in the car. "Hey Kate, I'm getting pretty hungry. What do you say we stop at that inn and have some lunch?"

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea."

They were seated at a corner booth in the back of the room. After placing their orders Tony reached across the table for Kate's hand. "Okay I have to tell you something. I hope that if you don't agree with me that it will not change things between us. I have been dreaming about you for about the last 3 months and Caitlyn Todd, I am falling madly in love with you."

Kate smiled. "I can't believe this. I have been dreaming about you for about that long too! I feel the same way Tony!"

The ride back to NCIS was spent trying to decide who was going to tell Gibbs about their relationship they were hoping to start. Unluckily for Tony, he lost the coin toss. Gibbs yelling could be heard throughout the entire building.

* * *

The end! Please review and tell me what you think! (P.S. This entire story in un-betaed so if it reads a little funny, that's my fault and I'm sorry! ) 


End file.
